Primary Research Facility
The Primary Research Facility was one of the research sites constructed on Britomartis. Description The facility has many different sections, but the most major had assisted them in their research on Britomartis as a whole. Dissection Lab The Dissection Lab is the second room leading from the first. The purpose of the laboratory was to perfrom surgical dissections on Britomartises fauna. Hatchery ' The Hatchery was installed to study the hatching process of eggs. The laboratory contains around 46 eggs, all contained within a hermetically sealed environment. This study is continued at the Alien Containment Hive. 'Data Research Specimen Data An organism that was contained within an artificial habitat. ''- Environment Analysis: The environment constructed to house the specimen suggests it was an aquatic animal, kept alive in containment for research purposes for months. Extensive flora and vines have covered most of the interior.'' ''- Skeletal Analysis: There is little physical damage to the skeleton, suggesting death from starvation, dehydration, or outside interference Such damage include marks made by teeth, presumed to be carnivorous in nature.'' ''- Ancestral Relations: Visual signs to the biological structure suggests it was a relative of the Carnis Perseqour, but much larger in comparison.'' ''- Designation: This specimen has been designated as a Meroodandayukt Samraat by the Precursors.'' Research Experiment Data Executed by researchers Omega, Kappa, and Revenan. ''- Designation: Pisces Quoque Terram'' ''- Discovery: The PRD, Primary Research Division, encountered this specimen while excavating an island to install a energy cable. It reacted by multiple repetitive bites and would back off when coming into contact with sensory devices. Specimen captured and held in containment for further study.'' ''- Heavily sedated and connected to operating table. Specimen scheduled to receive a routine cosmetic procedure in order to ensure the experiment functions as planned.'' ''- Chest and cranium is carved open, electrode cables applied to cerebrums. Electric shocks at specific intervals control cerebrums, limbic systems, and executive function.'' ''- Specimen suddenly stops moving and goes silent. Several electric shocks are attempted to reawaken the specimen.'' Subsequence ''- Specimen is presumed deceased. Corporeal structure repurposed for research and development operation.'' ''- Extensive mechanical grafting is applied to specimens internal organ structure.'' ''- Digestive and pulmonary systems have been replaced by a battery receiving energy directly from a separate power plant and distributing it throughout the body.'' ''- Cerebrums and central nervous system have been augmented with digital processing power, otherwise through heavy genetic modification.'' Another catalog of information, referencing Majriti and Britomartis. Planetary Environment Scan ''- Hydrogen Rich Atmosphere (Category 3 Gas Giant)'' ''- Supports Habitable Moon (Category 6)'' ''- Supports broad fauna and flora (Category 2)'' Outpost Information ''- Research operation initiated in tropical island chain'' ''- Operations: Biological research, pathogen development, weapon development, genetic research.'' ''- Additional Notice: Frequent amounts of radiation and foreign bacteria present on the surface.'' ''- Safety Warnings: Harmful diseases present in tropical regions, including volcanic activity.'' Locations The facility is connected to the Gene Research Facility by a security-sealed Warp Gate. The reasoning being was for recreational transport and for collecting organisms to assist them in their gene research. Other locations are in the Grand Reef, the Canyons, and in a microcosmic cavern. 'Extensions' The Primary Research Facility had an extension installed known primarily as the Secondary Research Facility, located deep below the ocean surface to further study Britomartis.